A Night Everyone will remember One Shot
by jessie 33
Summary: This is a one shot based on the original series. A Sue Ellen, JR, Pam, and Bobby story. I hope you enjoy.


One shot for Pam, Bobby, JR and Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen was finally getting her divorce finalized with JR. She called Pam up, and knew she was having a rough time with her break up with Mark. Sue Ellen asked her if she wanted to come to dinner with her, at a new club, one of her clients told her about? Pam was hesitate at first, but agreed to go. Sue Ellen said she would pick up Pam at 7 o'clock sharp. She hung up thinking it was going to be hard to enjoy herself, when she was so upset over losing Mark. She couldn't blame him for leaving, she was miserable, she missed Bobby like crazy, but could never return to him. She went home showering, and changing for dinner. She made Christopher his dinner, helped him with his homework. She hated leaving him with the sitter, but she needed to get out, Sue Ellen was right. It was 7 when she heard the door bell ring. She had to laugh, Sue Ellen was punctual if nothing else. She ran to the door, and Sue Ellen look stunning. She walked in, "are you ready to party Pam"?

"Party I thought we are going to talk, and eat"?

"Yes, but there will be men, and dancing too". Sue Ellen laughed. Christopher ran over, "Aunt Sue Ellen, you and Mommy look really pretty, where are you going"?

"Out but we will miss you like crazy, how about Saturday, you and your Mother, go to a movie with me and John Ross"?

"Can we Mom"? Christopher jumped up and down.

'Of course now you go , and finish watching your show. You listen to Annie, bed at 9 tonight ok".

"Yeah Mom, bye Aunt Sue Ellen".

"Bye Sweetie", Sue Ellen says

Pam grabbed her purse, and they left, and drove to the new club. Sue Ellen parked, and they walked to the door. They had reservation, and went right in, and Pam loved the place. It was classy yet fun, and she needed that after the last few months with Mark. Sue Ellen and Pam ordered drinks, Pam got wine, and Sue Ellen ginger ale. They were watching other people walk in, and Pam laughed, at all the single guys coming into this place. Sue Ellen saw a couple she thought were hot, and she laughed at Pam, "maybe later, we can dance with them? I get the the one with the sweet smile, did you see how he looked at me"?

"Yeah Sue Ellen are you asking for trouble"?

"Me Pam really", Sue Ellen giggled, as they both talked and had their drinks. They ordered dinner, they both were starving, and Sue Ellen asked Pam how she was doing?

"I'm lonely since Mark left, but it was for the best".

" Why did you break up, I thought he adored you"?

"He was amazing, but he knew, I still loved Bobby".

"You love Bobby what are you doing here than, go to him"?

" I can't and you know why, the same reason, your alone because of JR".

"Oh don't let him keep you from Bobby, Pam really".

"Stop Sue Ellen, or I will leave, I mean it".

"Ok no more Bobby and JR talk".

Little did they know, JR and Bobby were coming here because JR wanted to talk. He was sad the divorce was final, but he needed to have some fun. He was so tired of Bobby being down, he dragged him to the club. They drove there in Bobby's car, and go inside. They got their seats, real close to Pam and Sue Ellen, but neither noticed each other. Sue Ellen and Pam were eating, and having a great time. They finished, and Sue Ellen was shocked, when the 2 men she saw earlier walked over. The man she thought was hot, asked her to dance, and she was all for it. She got up, while the other man asked Pam. She refused at first, but felt bad, and got up walking to the dance floor. They were dancing, when JR looked over, seeing them from behind, he whispered, " Now look at that Bobby, go for something like that". Bobby looked over, and couldn't stop laughing, "What your ex wife, Oh my God that is Sue Ellen, and Pam you dork"?

JR was shocked, "Sue Ellen who is she dancing with? What is it 3 hours since, the divorce was final. She is something else, this is not happening". JR jumped up walking over to Sue Ellen, and the man, tapping his shoulder, "Excuse me, but this is my ex wife of 3 hours, do you want to take a hike"?

Ben seeing the look on JR's face, he walked away. Sue Ellen glared at JR, "Who do you think you are, I liked that guy"?

"Him Sugar, you really are aiming low in your standards".

"After you anyone would be an improvement JR" she smiled,

"Oh that hurt Sugar, since your alone, on the dance floor care to dance"?

"With you , not really"

"Stop", he pulled her close, staring into her eyes. She hated what JR did to her every time he looked at her. She loved this man, but she wasn't going to fall for his sweet talk again. She whispered, "Your wasting your time with me JR, I'm not going to fall in bed with you tonight".

"Hey you never know, I can feel you trembling in my arms". She smiled, " Yes you can, that is me getting ready to run". JR brought his lips to Sue Ellen, she couldn't resist she kissed him back.

Pam saw she was shocked, "Oh Sue Ellen no". Bobby was at the table, he couldn't help but admire JR. He was a smooth operator, he had the touch. Pam saw Bobby, and they both just stare at each other. She walked to the table, and Bobby jumped up. "Pam care to dance, just one promise"?

"Bobby we shouldn't, it would be a mistake".

"A dance would be a mistake, Pam really"?

"Ok one won't hurt", They walk to the dance floor, and he wrapped his arms around her. She moved real close, she wanted a moment like this since, the day they walked away from each other. She wanted, to have Bobby in her arms again, but JR scared her enough to not let that happen. He touched her face, " You are more beautiful today, than the first day I met you".

"Bobby don't it will make it hard". He moved close bringing his lips to hers. She couldn't resist either, she was weak like Sue Ellen. The Ewing men sure had some kind of Power, that made you want them, even when you knew you shouldn't. She wrapped her arms around Bobby, wanting him to kiss her forever. He looked into her eyes, "Pam I know you and Mark, are broken up".

"Yes Bobby we are , it didn't work out between us".

"Because you know in your heart, it is me you belong with".

" Yes, but I can't go back to the fighting Bobby, I just can't"

"Pam I will leave Ewing Oil, Southfork, I will do anything to have you and Christopher back".

" You would give up everything for us"?

"Yes, I love you Pamela , I never stopped".

She knew at that moment, she wanted Bobby back in her life, and she was going to do it. She whispered, "Do you want to come back to my place, and see Christopher"?

"Sure but I have to drive JR home"

Pam smiled, "Look at them Sue Ellen will drive him, I'm sure". Pam walked over, "Sue Ellen, I'm leaving, are you ok"?

"Yes, see you later Pam", her and JR kept dancing, as Pam and Bobby left.

They got to the house, and the sitter left, and Pam offered Bobby a drink. She walked over handing him a glass of wine. She sat beside him, and he touched her hand. She moved real close, and he wrapped his arms around him. She looked into his eyes, as he got up, and put out his hand. She stood up, and they went upstairs together, going to her room. She sat on the bed, he walked over, and sat beside her. They both kiss, and started to remove each others clothes slowly. She felt like she was burning up, she couldn't believe Bobby was here with her again. She touched his face, as he lifted her up laying her in the middle of the bed. She looked at him, as he moved over her, and they became one. They both moved, and totally gave themselves to each other. She was brought to her release, and he collapsed beside her, as he came to his. They held each other throughout the night, both talking about the future, and what their dreams were. They had to be there for Christopher this time they had to make it work no matter what. The next morning, they dressed, and went to him, and he was so happy. They went downstairs, and had a breakfast, and spent the day together. Pam laughed, when the phone rang, and Sue Ellen said JR spent the night, she couldn't believe it, they were really happy.

"Sue Ellen me and Bobby are together, but don't let JR hurt you".

"I won't I think this time maybe it will be different. I want to date, I will not remarry him, unless I'm really sure. I also said I will kill him, if he hurt me again, and he didn't walk away".

Pam laughed, "Sue Ellen do you think I could go back to Southfork"?

"Yes it is your home, it always was".

" I would love to see you there to Sue Ellen"

"Maybe someday Pam, but remember, I'm your Matron of honor".

"I remember, love you Sue Ellen be careful".

"I will tell Bobby, I'm happy for him too".

" I will bye", Bobby walked over , that was Sue Ellen"?

"Yeah she took him home, those two Bobby".

" I think they were meant to be together he just has to realize it". Bobby laughed, they kiss and take Christopher out to Southfork to see Ellie and Clayton.

6 months later Pam and Bobby remarry, and are never more happier. They live at Southfork, and JR hasn't given them any trouble. He has been courting Sue Ellen, she is making him really start fresh, like they just met . Everyone can see he wants her back because he truly loves her. Miss Ellie and Clayton are ecstatic, that Pam and Bobby are reunited, and they hope Sue Ellen will be back at Southfork again. Miss Ellie couldn't help but think how happy Jock would be. He loved Family, and seeing them happy was all he ever wanted in the first place.

The end


End file.
